Gravity Heart
by CrenforioPR
Summary: A transferee student was walking down the sidewalk to school. She noticed a boy with red hair on the ground. She doesn't know that their fates will be tied together in the future. Read the story of Reine, who will soon discover her match made in heaven(?) OC x Enma (might have a little hint of OC x Tsuna)
1. Meeting the Red-Haired Boy

Gravity Heart: The Revised One*

(I bet you're wondering why I said the revised one. Long story short I had this made before but my USB had a virus. So yeah)

I'm Reine Kariwazara. My friends call me Rei. I'm a transferee student from Midorima Academy*. I'm moving Namimori for the next three years and I hope this will be the best!

(*Remember this is just a fanfic. There may not be even an academy with that name)

**Day 1: Meeting the Red-Haired Boy**

I woke up and almost fell from my bed. I thought I was already late for school. It was a good thing that I actually slept early that night. Anymore time and I will be really late.

I started walking down the sidewalk and noticed someone on the ground. I thought I was just really sleepy and started seeing things. And then I realized it was the real deal.

A red-haired boy with bruises on his face was trying to stand up but fell down. Stood up, fell again. And after what seemed like forever, he finally stood up and walked across the street.

Well, almost across the street.

He fell. Again.

This time I walked up to him and offered him a hand. He stood up without my help and proceeded gathering his fallen bag and other stuff.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. No reply. This guy is really quiet I thought. Then he said finally said something

"W-why did you h-help me?" he stammered

"Isn't this what everyone does when someone sees them like this?" I replied, puzzled by his reaction

"N-no. A-at least if people are k-kind enough" he grabbed his bag and proceeded to leave. But I stopped him in the last few seconds

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked, noticing that the bell might ring at any minute now

"I-it's Ko-" he stopped short and then he ran away like he was healthy again

Ko what? I thought. He could've at least finished that sentence

Well, there's no time to think about that. School's going to start at any moment and I still have to get there within 5 minutes.

_To be continued…._

**Was it good? Please add in a review on how you think about it and if it needs improvement. Thanks!**

**Next:  
I'm in the Same Class as Him!**


	2. I'm in the Same Class as Him!

Gravity Heart

Day 1 (Part 2): I'm in the Same Class as Him!

I finally arrived at school and realized I still don't know what class I was in.  
I went to the board to check what class I was in.  
It was 1-C.

I was looking for my class when I went past this guy.  
He had raven-colored hair and had an armband pinned to his sleeve.  
At first glance you might think he's cool but it feels like he's somewhat aloof.  
I even wonder if a single girl even approached him.

Anyways, I found my class and went in. I almost thought that this class will turn out to be a monkey house more than a simple classroom when some kind of  
cow-kid barged in the classroom through an open window.  
I was like, _**How!?  
**_But it was a good thing that the fact that this was NOT a monkey house or some kind of kids' amusement park.

And some brunette grabbed him in the hair (if it was hair)  
Afterwards, I decided to ignore everything and picked a seat near the window.  
There was nobody at the front of that seat and I could just take that one but I like to keep myself hidden.  
I put out my books and read them to spend time.

After so much reading, I lifted my head up and noticed that the empty seat in front of me has been occupied.

Something feels familiar about this person in front of me.  
Of course it does. It was the guy I ALMOST helped a while ago. Seeing him in front of me was kind of… strange? I don't know.  
Maybe it's just really awkward because I offered to help him but he didn't accept this chance. But still, we're in the same class!

It seemed like homeroom went on forever.  
Oh, and remember when I said I thought this place will turn out to be a monkey house but it wasn't?  
I take it back. _**I take it all back**_.

This place actually became a monkey house; or even a market but don't even get me started on that one.

Anyways, this guy in front of me hasn't talked a single word all day. He just does other stuff and I don't even know what. Finally, it was time for Class Introduction. I finally get to know everyone's names

First one was Nanami and Namine Sarankuu, a twin new students like me.

Second was Kazu Niitaro, another new student from Ikebukuro .

Third was Seiji Yoshiteru, a transfer student who came from Kyoto.

Funny thing was, they were starting with new stu…de...nts….  
Now I'm next… I hate introducing myself.

"Um, hello everyone. My name is Reine Kariwazara. I came from Midorima Academy. It's nice meeting you all." I swallowed my fear immediately after that  
There was sudden silence, but the noise returned 2 seconds later.

Seeing that everybody was almost done introducing himself, there were only few people who haven't introduced themselves. Including _him_.

Those people finally introduced, from what seemed like forever. Next was his turn. What is his name anyway? I've gotten super curious.  
"I'm Kozato E-Enma." He said  
I wonder what was wrong with his name that he ran off earlier. Lack of self-confidence or shyness? Seems the same to me. It was a good thing that it was only a shortened period day. Otherwise, I would have been in a mental breakdown.

After class, the twins, Nanami and Namine rushed here with excited faces.

"Hey! I'm Nanami "  
"And I'm Namine!"  
"How are you doing?!" they said in a unison. Ah, twins. This is only a rare chance to have twins in our class but for me it was normal like any average day of my daily life.  
"Fine, I guess?" I answered, thinking it would be best to make friends instead of reading books, books, books…

"Hello Nanami, Namine, Reine. I'm Kazu Niitaro. Have you seen our adviser around? He left already even before I can give him something." He said in a very politely tone.

"No, not really" I said, looking bored. "I think he went out before the bell rang."

"What were you going to give him?" Nanami asked.  
"Yeah, what are you going to give him?" Namine asked as well, repeating the same thing his twin sister said.

"Oh, it's just a letter for every teacher I encounter. We do it at my old school." Kazu answered eyeing the letter.

He got an envelope out of his bag decorated with the Namimori symbol, a drawing of what seemed professional and a very nice sticker tape.

"That is so cool!" Nanami and Namine crowded over him like he was a superstar or something. Childish twins, indeed. "I can't even make something like that! It's so creative!"

"This is nothing. Just a simple greeting card." Kazu tried to tell them, but his voice was drowned by their giggles, chuckles, and screams of admiration. Talk about fans already?

That was when the other transfer student was walking around the classroom as if he was looking for something.

"Hey, Yoshite-" I was stopped short by him.

"Call me Seiji. I don't like anyone calling me by my family name." he said in a coldly manner.

"Okay… what are you doing?" I asked.

"It's something … important" he mumbled.  
"Oh, if it isn't Seiji-san!" some girl said "Say, do you have free time today? We could hang out."

"Uh…" judging from his face, he was thinking hard. "I'm actually going with her and the others."

_What?_  
My reaction was priceless. It could have been famous on the web. I was shocked, nervous and mesmerized by those eight words.

"Oh…. I see." the girl walked away, with a disappointed look on her face.  
"What just happened?" I asked, still shocked.

"Uh, sorry about that. I kinda… uh" he stopped, and continued. "I was looking for my glasses but I can't seem to find it when I accidentally threw it somewhere but nobody even noticed it."

"You're looking for your glasses?" I asked, arching an eyebrow  
"Yeah" he answered sheepishly.

"Well, why didn't you say so? When I was at my old school, they used to call me '_Sherlock Reine'_ because I figure out things easily" I said, remembering all those day at my old school. Oh, the memories.

"Okay?" he stared at me like I was some kind of kid daydreaming.  
"Okay, what direction did you throw it?" I asked.

"I think it was north?"  
"If it was north, the teacher's desk would be the perfect spot but…"  
"It's not even there…" he said  
"Wait a minute…" that was when I pulled a trigger in my head to start functioning

"Did you notice the teacher wearing glasses when he came into that classroom?" I asked, feeling this is an interrogation  
"Yeah. And what about it?"  
"I think that someone did find it but he just gave it to the teacher, who had glasses. He might have forgot that his glasses was in the drawer because I saw him put it there and he thought that his glasses fell when a student gave your glasses to him." I said.  
"Why don't we look in his drawer then?" he asked.  
"That is going to be hard, thinking of all the offenses in this school, this one might be a major offense." I answered, but I won't give in from helping someone "Let's try it! But first we need a plan."

**Hey, how did the second chapter go? Leave a review if it needs clarification or anything missing  
Also, thanks ****CloudStarSnow18 ****for being my beta reader and editing it.  
Anyways, you could check her fanfics or even her trending fanfic,  
Hearts to Hats, based from Uta no Prince-sama**

**Next:  
The Big Heist**


End file.
